Love Formula
by Chocolate Pudding1
Summary: Sexual tension gets the best of Jimmy and Cindy..so they decide to take care of it themselves.


Sexual tension is such a bitch.

She had just come over to talk -- just to talk, she swore it -- and before she knew what was happening, before she even got her coat off from the cold, she was up against the wall, Jimmy's hands on her neck, on her chest, on her shirt, pulling it all off and ohmydearlord she was gone.

And Jimmy, oh Jimmy was barely able to think like he always did in any situation he was ever in. Unfamiliarity wasn't cool to him, not cool at all and there he was, unfamiliar with these feelings and these positions but this girl he was touching was familiar and oh did it feel so good to be with her and to touch her and is it just me or is it hotter in here..?

He had only intended to talk to Cindy -- just talk, about homework or something, he swore it -- but then he heard her voice crack and felt his hormones searing and heard her hit the wall and suddenly he was just as gone as she was.

Now he felt her, really felt the skin on her neck, her chest, her rib cage, her hips, her skin -- her perfect skin -- was so smooth and smelled so good, like apples and oh my god Jimmy don't stop my god don't stop doing that please

She heard muffled voices of two teenagers in love, making out, sucking face, whatever it was called it felt damn good. She felt his cool hands roaming all over her, sneaking into places he knew he could have never gotten away with, but she didn't care, she just never thought cold hands would be so nice against her hot, sweaty body and oh my jesus I swear it just got 20 degrees hotter in here, am I right?

These two teenagers weren't just teenagers anymore; no, they were lovers, working together -- for the first time in their lives, they were working together on something instead of competing and it felt so right. For once, it didn't matter that Jimmy had made the first move, or maybe it was Cindy that did it -- maybe they both made the first move at the same time and her body slamming against the wall was the both of them moving together as one. Yes, moving together as one made sense, it was how they were moving now and it was the most amazing feeling either of them had ever felt.

Now. Now his humongous computer was going crazy, making sounds and doing things neither of them understood or really cared about. They were on top of each other, on top of the computer, pressing buttons they didn't mean to, and oh jesusbethyname user has performed and illegal operation and HOLY --

Cindy was in a state of unfamiliarity now. She was unfamiliar with the way her face was glistening, the way her heart pounded as those soft, unfamiliar lips touched her skin, unfamiliar to the way her body arched as they hit the right spot that's the one don't stop oh my GOD you should really look into putting that fan in here

They were together now, really together, moving together, making love, _in love_, moving in a beat, as if they were making music and, whatever it was, it sounded beautiful. They could barely think with all of the sounds and the movements and feelings, good feelings, and they could only think about how wonderful it was that it was the two of them and no one different making them feel this way, seven years of sexual tension between them all piled up into this one, beautiful moment, Jimmy kissing Cindy like that, Cindy moving with Jimmy like that.

Finally, they collapsed on the keyboard, Cindy's hands relaxed into spread eagle on the computer desk and Jimmy's head rested on her chest, both of them breathing heavily, unable to tell whose breath was whose, but all that mattered was that they were breathing together and that they weren't cold anymore. Their breath was warming their bodies and, as they laid there, both Cindy and Jimmy realized why they called it "making love."

"Goddard, get me a blanket."

Jimmy wrapped the blanket around both of them and they laid together, still trying to catch their breath. As they shifted under the blanket, pressed comfortably up against each other, Jimmy and Cindy stared into each other's eyes, looking past every fight they ever had and simply laid there together, enjoying the calm afterglow and wishing they never had to leave the warm burrito of love they had made.

Jimmy tucked a stray strand of Cindy's hair behind her ear, letting his fingers trace her cheekbones down to her chin. He didn't want to talk about it -- for once in his life, he didn't want to analyze the situation or come up with a hypothesis, he just wanted to let it be. Let it be. He smiled at Cindy's flushed face and gently guided her lips to his, but Cindy stopped, shifting uncomfortably on the blanket.

"What?"

Cindy reached underneath her and pulled out a small plastic packet from the blanket, the word "Trojan" written on the front. Cindy and Jimmy looked at Goddard, then back at each other and fell back onto the keyboard, laughing, as Jimmy tore open the plastic.


End file.
